New World Same Old Shepard
by horob575
Summary: Shepard and Ashley Williams are pulled into alternate reality where dragons and magic exist. They meet Hawke and her friends. Can they get back to their reality? Or will they get caught up in Kirkwall's problems. f!Shep/Ashley F!Hawke/Fenris
1. Chapter 1

Alright this chapter is finally done. This half-ass updating thing won't happen again. Oh almost to answer Bloodwitch Raven's question, Abby is the name of one of Ashley's sisters. Let me know what you all think. I mean it's no Stars Fade (Awesome ME/DA crossover by the way you should totally read it).

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Dragon Age.

CH.1

The war was over, she did it. She destroyed the reapers. But at a cost, EDI and the Geth were deactivated, but the Quarians and Techs by some miracle managed to somehow to get them online again, something for which Sherpard was grateful. She had to destroy the Reapers, they would have never stopped. The control option the Catalyst gave her was not a guarantee, and the synthesis option seemed forced. The only catch with killing the reapers was that the blast did not distinguish between any types of synthetic.

They were back online and the reconstruction of the Charon relay was going well. After the battle for earth the energy from the Crucible's blast destroyed the mass relays. It left the other races' fleets stranded around Earth. Other things were being done such as reconstruction of cities and such. That was mostly to keep the fleets busy. Clang… Shepard met blade with her own, disrupting her thoughts. Abby's sword was quick and fast. Shepard was on the defensive, Abby struck hard and fast. Shepard parried, but Abby's was on her throat.

"Dead, Commander," she said in serious tone much like her sisters, "You have to pay more attention to your guard or if your enemy will devour you."

"Shepard, I never thought I get you see get worked over at well, anything," Joker said over the com of the Normandy.

"Shepard has improved substantially since Abby and her have begun their sessions," EDI voiced in, "Though I must agree with Jeff. It is rather odd to see Shepard on the losing side. Perhaps I should film this."

Shepard frowned, "Laugh it up," as she readied the now dead and gone Ki Leng's sword. An Alliance soldier found it in the wreck of the Cronos Station, after the Alliance destroyed the backbone of Cerberus. Since Shepard offed the bastard, it was given to her as trophy. Shepard thought it was silly but the PR guys thought she should ware it to improve moral. The fleets were getting restless. She didn't start lessons until she met Ash's sister Abby Williams.

When she saw the sword sheathed on Shepard's hip she said, "I could teach you how to use that." Shepard remembered Garrus saying along the lines of, "What makes you qualified?"

She pulled out a Cerberus Phantom's sword, "Dueled a phantom for this. The Allianace soldier recommended I join the fight for earth. I said, 'sign me up.'" That was that and Shepard was now training how actually use her new sword. It was much harder than she thought. I wasn't just whoosh, whoosh, and Stab. It was high guard, low guard, parry, and wait for an opening.

She saw Ashley approach, "Wow, Skipper, never thought Abby was serious about the whole sword training." Ash smirked.

"Not know sis," Abby said as she parried a strike from Shepard. "We are going over offensive strikes and foot placem… Gah Shepard don't take such wide steps, you'll trip and fall on your sword. That monomolecular blade will slice through that armor like tissue, again."

Shepard huffed, "I feel like I am back in boot. Abby you could be an instructor."

"If everyone I meet is as stubborn as you, I'll pass." Abby said sidestepping Shepard's stab.

Ashley let out laugh, "Don't worry sis, Shepard the most stubborn person alive, just ask the reapers. Compared to her everyone else is a pushover." Shepard rolled her eyes and kept on bumbling through her lessons.

"Shepard, I have a transmission from Admiral Hackett. Would you like me to patch it through the cargo bay?"

"Yes," Shepard grunted as she blocked Abby's attack.

"Shepard," Hackett's gruff voice echoed into the Normandy's cargo bay. "I have mission for you."

"Does it involve more cameras and annoying reporters?" Shepard ducked as Abby swung.

"No there is an anomaly in Siberia, not far from the Ural Mountains. The team that was sent hasn't reported back yet." Shepard signaled Abby to stop and sheathed her sword on the back plate of her armor.

"All right, what do you think it is?" Shepard asked as she walked to her locker and clipped her M-11 Wraith and Paladin to her combat suit and double checked her armor and amp.

"We don't know, but get your squad and I'll have Edi give you the coordinates. Hackett out."

Cortez walked out from behind some crates with a data pad in hand, "Don't worry Shep, the Kodiaks ready to go. I always keep her that way."

Ashley was already suiting up. Shepard smiled, her squad always had a little race in the hope that they be picked to go with her on the ground. _ First come first serve._

"Edi is your platform available? Garrus is organizing the Turians and Tali is with the Flotilla right now."

"I think I saw James taking a shuttle to earth, said something about his Uncle being found." Ash chimed in.

"What about Javik of Liara?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"They went to see some scientists from the Crucible project. I believe they were a number of Liara's old colleagues. They all wanted to meet Javik." Edi said.

"They'll get over that real quick," Ash said, "Guess it's just you and me Skipper."

" Dynamic Duo, huh Shep?" Joker chimed in.

"You bet." Shepard said.

"Can I go?" Shepard saw Abby standing with an assault rifle in hand.

"I don't know sis, you don't have much in the way of field experience." Ash said with a worry in her voice.

"I was with Sword when we dropped in support Hammer, I know how to handle myself commander." Abby said her brown hair tied back in a bun like Ash did before her promotion.

Shepard looked at Ash, "We are down one."

Ash gave Shepard a hard look but reluctantly nodded, "Fine," she looked at Abby, "but you're staying close to us the entire time."

"I won't be a liability, Ash, you're not the only one in the family who gets to play soldier."

Ashley was about to retaliate, but Shepard intervened, "I won't have you get into it. I need you both focused on the mission." They both nodded, she put her hand up to her com, "Cortez we're boarding."

"Aye, ma'am." He said. He started the Kodiak and they left the cargo bay.

**…**

"Ah, it's good to breathe some good ol' Russian air." Shepard said as she breathed in.

"You're from here, Shepard." Abby asked.

"Not here but I grew up on the streets of Moscow," Shepard replied as they walked toward the site guns out and ready to fire.

"I never knew that Skipper. I mean, I knew you grew up on Earth, but I didn't exactly where. You don't really have an accent considering."

"Ditched it at basic, I had to have a special tutoring in order to need to talk more clearly for com, It was dawn thick too. I don't see how you could not figure it out, the gang I grew up in called themselves the Reds."

"I never really thought about it." Ash admitted.

Shepard shrugged, "This conversation can wait, let's move."

They cleared their way to the main room. A giant obelisk stood in the center. "What is this?" Abby said staring at sone structure, "… and where is the other patrol?"

"I don't know, but keep your eyes open. This places looks like some old temple," Shepard began to head toward the obelisk. Is made of stone of all thing carved with runes she couldn't recognize. "Really wishing Liara was her right about now," She touched it. Nothing happened. She frowned, _still doesn't explain where the missing team is._

The walls shook, and piece of roof fell toward Abby, "ABBY WATCH OUT!" Ashley yelled.

Shepard quickly used her biotics to stop the bigger rock but a smaller one got through her barrier and knocked out Abby. Ashley rushed to Abby's side, "Abby," she patted the side of her sister's face and checked her pulse. "We need to get her back to the shuttle. She unconscious but stable."

Shepard called Cortez, "Abby's injured, she was knocked out by falling debr… the hell?!" a strange force pulled her towards the obelisk. It opened and a bright light came out, "Ashley get Ash out of here," Ash didn't listen however, she ran forward and tried to grab Shepard, "Not without you Skipper!" The moment she grabbed Shepard's hand, she was caught along with her. Shepard saw Cortez rushing into the room with med kit only to see them both of them pulled in.

**…**

Shepard landed awkwardly with Ash not far behind as she piled on top of her, "Oof, Ash I don't remember you being that heavy." Shepard said form under Ashley.

"Well, Skipper the last time we were this close, Illos was on the horizon." Ash said with a hint of hurt mixed with a little bitterness.

"Well… the awkwardness only increases from here right?" Shepard said looking into Ash's eyes.

Ash looked like she was going to say something before a loud roar brought them both back to the present. A creature walked into the clearing, it looked like a dragon with no wings. It roared and charged at them. Both Ashley and Shepard rolled to either side as it charged past. Shepard reached for her shotgun getting ready to perform a biotic charge, it was not there. She realized she dropped back in the room they were in previously. The creature turned and roared again it charged this time swiping its claws as it went. A loud shot rang out as Ashley's black widow fired at the creature's head. The shot bounced off. The creature turned its attention towards Ashley. Shepard drew her paladin and started popping off rounds at the creature's skull and sent a warp in its direction. As the creature turned it head, the warp hit square in the face. The creature recoiled and started on Shepard. Other round from Ash's gun impacts on the creature's throat. Blood squirted out and the creature fell gagging as it went down. Shepard quickly went over and leveled her pistol at the creature's eye and unloaded the gun into it. She dropped the used clip and slammed in a fresh one.

"That thing looks like a fucking dragon Skipper," Ashley said her voice rising in a little fear.

"It's dead now, but we should move. There could be more" Shepard said.

"Skipper, wait! Look." Shepard looked where Ash pointed. She saw blue and she moved over to it. It was an armored arm, only an arm.

"Guess what we know what happened to the first team." Shepard said.

"Yeah, they came out of whatever the light only to get killed by a fucking dragon." Ash said quietly.

"Let's look for the rest of them," They both did not have to go far to find the rest. "Let's at least try to salvage what can. We don't know how long we'll be here."

"Were not going to leave them like this?"

"Of course not, we'll have to burn though. If we bury them something will just dig them up," Ashley nodded and looked around and started picking up thermal clips and spare rations. Shepard started the piling body parts to burn. It was gruesome, but she wasn't leaving these soldiers bodies as carrion. The worst part was that the creature got the entire first team, one was even a N7 Dragoon. Ash managed to salvage one of the whips

"You know how use one of those?" Shepard said skeptically.

"Yeah actually, well the basics anyway. Plus they are kind of badass, would not want it to go to waste if we're suck her for a while. It might come in handy if we see more dragons." Ash held out her hand to Shepard.

"I found all their tags Skipper." Shepard gabbed two set and put them in her belt, Ash followed suit with the remaining two sets.

As the pyre burned, Shepard stood watching the flames. _How do we get back? There was no matching obelisk when we exited the portal. It just dropped us here. _"Skipper, it is getting dark let's make camp and we'll scout in the morning."

"Your right Ash," Shepard said as she walked from the pyre.

**…**

"Hawke, why are we out here? It's terribly hot out." Anders complained as they trudge along the Wounded Coast.

"Oh, quiet you, I looking for that lost Qunari Patrol as well as some Harlot's Blush flower for Solvitus." Hawke muttered as she examined a flower and compared it to the description before picking it.

"Hawke, I agree with Blondie and Bianca's practically begging me to get out of this heat." Varric chimed in.

Hawke sighed, "Fine, but only a few minutes."

"Why do men have to bitch and complain so much," Aveline's tone sounded amused.

Hawke chuckled, "Admit it. You were just waiting for one of them to break first."

Aveline smirked, "I don't know what you mean," she said her tone riddled with sarcasm.

Hawke chuckled again, "Don't worry as soon as we find that patrol, we'll head…" a high pitched scream and a loud bang echoed from around the corner. Hawke drew her greatsword and rushed toward the sounds followed closely by her friends.

When they rounded the corner they saw two warriors firing strange weapons. One must have been a mage. She had a strange blue aura surrounding her. The mage did the strangest thing. She blurred and shot toward the Abomination. It was the first time she saw the sword in the mage's hand as she started carving up the creature. Before Hawke and her friend could do anything the creature gurgled and fell over.

The woman with strange weapon turned to see them. Her long black hair swayed with her head as she pointed her weapon at Hawke, it was some kind of crossbow. "Skipper, it looks like we have… what their human?" The surprise is the woman's voice caught off Hawks guard.

"Of course we are. Well, Varric's a dwarf anyway," Hawke said. She was a little confused by the woman's reaction.

"What do you mean?" said the red haired mage as she approached. Her armor was black with a blood red stripe down her right shoulder in contrast to the other woman's metallic blue. She noticed them for the first time.

"Ahh, Skipper. Why are they using swords and crossbows? Please tell me you see something that doesn't make them look like renaissance fair goers." The worry in the woman's voice was barely contained.

"Stand down LC," the red haired woman said her tone was militaristic, "Sorry, we mean you no harm we are just a little out of our element. We saw strange men with horns being attacked by this thing," she gestured at the abomination lying on the ground. "It was tossing out some impressive biotics. Anyway I am Commander Jane Shepard and this is my Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams."

"Is that your word for magic?" Anders asked.

"Magic isn't real," the woman named Ashley said.

"Of course it is," Anders held out his palm and fire engulfed. Both of their eyes widened at the display.

The Commander cleared her throat, "Ahh, that's new."

"What do you mean? You're a mage as well," Hawke asked. She was confused.

"We don't have magic were we come from. We have technology, but no magic." Shepard said, "I'm a biotic not a mage." Hawke was about to contest the point again when Ashley interrupted.

"Skipper, we should probably do this little point-counterpoint later and get somewhere safer. That was the second time today we had to fight off something crazy. First that dragon with no wings," she shivered," the giant spider, and now this thing. It fought like a dawn banshee." Shepard nodded.

"Since you already found the missing patrol that we came to look for we'll take you back to Kirkwall." Hawke said.

"Kirkwall?" Shepard answered.

Hawke was surprised, "You haven't heard of Kirkwall."

"Nope, like I said we're new around here." Shepard replied.

Hawke was wary of the two women. She looked at Aveline. Aveline shrugged, "They could be a problem."

Hawke thought for a moment and looked back at Shepard. Shepard didn't seem like the type kill innocent people nor did her subordinate. "Alright, you can come back with us to Kirkwall, but if you try anything we'll deal with you."

The two warriors regarded each other, "Alright," said Shepard, "It be nice to see the lay of the land. We go with you."

"You're sure Skipper?" Ashley asked in a hushed tone.

"They appeared to come to our aid, but be cautious all the same." Ash nodded.

Hawke hoped if they were trouble they would not be too much of a problem. She doubted that though. As they started back to Kirkwall she leaned next to Anders, "Watch them and if they try anything keep the mage occupied." Anders nodded.

Varric walked up to Shepard, "Those are some interesting scars, bet there is story behind those?"

"I guess you could say that," Shepard said.

"Ooh, reluctant to talk about it. I guess I just have to woo it out of you with some drink. That's if you and Sparkles are up to it." He mused.

"Sparkles,? You mean Ash," Shepard gestured to Ash.

"Oh, no," Anders said.

"What?" Hawke asked.

"Varric is already throwing out nicknames. I guess that means there suck with us now."

Hawke chuckled, "Varric what did I tell you about naming the strays we pick up?" Her tone was not the least bit serious.

"Sorry, Hawke but its already done. I guess Shepard and Sparkles here won't mind hanging around a while."

"At least until we find a way back." Ashley said. Shepard sighed. "What now Skipper?"

"Why does everyone not call me by my first name? I do have one." Shepard a little hurt.

"I always thought it was Commander," Ashley joked.

"Tell me about it," Hawke said in a agreement. "Let's just keep moving we'll get back by nightfall if we're lucky."

Unconsciously Hawke noticed Shepard walking beside her. Shepard seems to walk a tiny bit ahead of her. Hawke walked ahead of her by a step, only to have Shepard walk ahead a little more. They did the rest of the way to Kirkwall. They didn't even notice the others beginning to give wagers on who would give up first.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry it took me so long. I had other things I was working on. Anyway, I am always open to criticism of both kinds. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, I just play there.

Ch. 2

Ashley was still wrapping he head around all of this. Dwarves, Elves, Dragons except that wasn't a dragon, dragons were all female, what they killed was Drake, a male dragon. Varric and that woman, Hawke was her name, explained this to them. What scared her the most that her Black widow anti-material rifle could not pierce the creature's bones. The rounds just bounced off. She looked around the room the dwarf, Varric rented them for the time being. One bed, a wardrobe and a chamber pot, great. Ashley shuddered at the chamber pot.

She had all their weapons on the bed. She was taking inventory on what they had. Her Black widow, and Shepard's Paladin, Shepard must have dropped her Wraith shotgun when the portal sucked her in just as she dropped her Valkyrie. The thermal clips were abundant, but it would be better if they had heat sinks. That way wouldn't have to reload. Hopefully there be a good metal around that could handle high heat absorption. Shepard still had her sword and Ash had her omni-blade and whip for CQC.

Shepard was still speaking with Varric about paying him back. It was then Shepard entered the room. She walked up to the bed where Ash was cataloging. "What do have?"

"We only have about forty thermal clips. We need a way to come up with a heat sink that will work. If we are here for the long haul," Shepard nodded, "So what did that dwarf, Varric, what?"

"He said they still run on a gold standard here. So credits won't do us much good." Shepard sat down in a chair and continued, "He said that Hawke would be able to pay us if we help with certain jobs around this city. She is apparently the one who gets things done around here."

"I guess it beats getting a job as wash maid or something." Shepard chuckled at Ash's comment. "What?"

"Sorry I just had a funny picture in my head of you washing clothes on a washboard with the bonnet and plain dress." Ashley scowled at Shepard.

"Anyway, I could probably, with the right materials, use my omni-tool to fabricate some heat sinks for our weapons. The only issue would be that we would have to wait while our guns cooled down."

Shepard frowned, "I always hated when my gun would overheat, but that would be better in the long haul. Like you said, we don't know how long we'll be here."

"At least you have a sword, all I got is my Omni-blade and electrowhip. Apparently to the local religious nuts around here, I'll be carted off for using either of them." Ashley frowned.

"Well technically as a biotic I fall under the category of mage around here." Shepard sighed.

"So Skipper, how do we go about this?" Ashley asked.

Shepard stood up and started taking off her armor, "Well that's something that can wait for tomorrow. Right now I just need to sleep. And maybe when I wake up this will have been a dream. Ashley had to agree with that. Before she could say anything Shepard had already stripped down to her underwear and fell on the bed face first. Ashley sighed and looked around the room. She really wished that there was more than one bed. The option to sleep on the floor was out. She'd rather sleep in a reaper than sleep on that dirty, tar soaked, and generally just disgusting floor. It looked like it was never washed at all. After taking off her own armor she pushed Shepard over and moved to sleep next to her. The bed was big enough were they could each sleep on one side.

Shepard groaned in protest, "Ash, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She said pulling the covers over her.

Shepard grinned, "Well…"

"Don't make this even more awkward Skipper." Ashley interrupted.

Shepard nodded and scooted over more. She sighed, "I'm sorry about that Ash. I was trying anything. I know better."

"Whatever Skipper, let's just try and go to sleep." Ashley closed her eyes and did not even wait to hear Shepard's response.

**…**

Shepard couldn't get much sleep last night mostly due the fact Ash was in the same bed as her. Illos came rushing back all over again. They were both still reeling from losing Kaiden, and things just happened. Shepard looked around the room. They were still in the staying at the dirty tavern. She got up and began putting her armor back on. She let Ash sleep while she went to talk with Varric. Varric was awake and had a mug of ale in one hand. He sat at a table in the main part of the bar.

"Shepard, how are you today? Sit down and have a drink." Varric motioned the seat next to him.

"Sure, where's Hawke?" Shepard asked.

"She took her Mother to the market today. I sure she'll show up when she can." Varric said.

Shepard took a sip of the mug Edwina brought her. It was terrible, but she politely muscled past her gag reflex. "Ooh, I think I rather drink ryncol," she said.

Varric chuckled, "Well, this place isn't known for having the best ale. Anyway I have been meaning to ask you." _Here it comes,_ Shepard thought. "Where are you from? I mean you and Sparkles have that strange armor and those crazy crossbows. So you interested in telling?"

"Well for one you probably wouldn't believe me. Two, if I told you all at once you'd probably need more ale." Shepard replied.

Varric laughed, "I guess I just have to take in stride then." He lifted his mug and drained the rest. "Well, the others will be here any minute so I guess you'll to answer some questions."

"I not saying won't tell you but if I'm stuck here for a little while. Why tell it all at once." Shepard said.

"Well I look forward to listening. Anders and Merrill will be coming as well, so we should probably go to my suite. I am sure they'll want to ask questions about your styles of fighting."

Shepard nodded understanding what he meant. "Lead the way." They moved to Varrics room. "Nice table."

"It came from the old estate in Orzammar before my family was exiled. Orzammar is the Dwarven capital." Varric said sitting down at the head.

Ashley entered the room and let out a yawn, "Hey Skipper, Varric, what's going on?"

"Oh, just waiting to have a drink with the rest of Hawke's friends," Shepard said.

Before they could say anything an elf with white hair walked into room looking particularly broody. "I assume these are the strangers you brought back from the Wounded Coast. Which of you is the Mage?!"

"Uhh, technically I am a biotic, and what does it matter." The elf snorted and sat down. Ash gave Shepard a look that said 'what is with this guy." Shepard shrugged.

"Fenris this is Shepard and Ashley," Varric introduced them. They nodded and continued to drink in silence.

"So Fenris, what's your story," Ash asked. Her only response was another snort. "Talkative, I see."

"Hello," another elf walked in, "I heard we had some new friends, I am Merril, so where are you from? Wait sorry, I should let you say your name first… I'll just sit down." She had dark hair her accent sounded Welsh. She wore green and leather tunic with furs on the shoulders.

Shepard chuckled, "Don't worry about it." It was then, that Anders decided to walk in his same overcoat with the feathered pauldrons.

"Hello Shepard," he looked to Ashley," Ashley, how are you settling from your travels. If you live as far away as you say I am sure you both were quite tired."

"Well…" Shepard never got to finish when a dark skinned woman sauntered into the room. She wore a tight corset and bodice that left her very large cleavage exposed.

"Now, now, Varric why didn't you tell me that we made some new friends," she sat down next to Merrill.

"That's why I had this little get together Isabella. Allow me to introduce Shepard and Ashley," Varric gestured to the two women.

"Hmmm, they look delicious in that armor, but I wouldn't mind removing a few pieces through," she said mentally undressing the two women.

"Nice to meet you all, so you'll all know Hawke," Shepard asked trying to sound unaffected by Isabella's previous comment.

"Yes, we are her little band of misfits that would never work without the glue that is Hawke," Varric said poetically.

"Jeez, Skipper their like the people you had following around you during your missions." Ashley commented.

"You're a Captain?" Isabella inquired.

"Well technically I am still a commander. Hackett said something about promoting me to Rear Admiral after the battle for Earth." Shepard said.

"Really an Admiral, when?" Ashley said sounding surprised.

"Ironically, after our last mission," Ashley chuckled. The rest of the group looked confused. "Sorry, about that."

"None taken, what do you mean your last mission," Varric asked.

"Well, that's how we got stuck here. We were sent to explore some ruins and there was a giant stone obelisk covered in runes, it opened up and sucked us in." Shepard finished explaining. The entire group was listening intently.

"What did the runes, look like?" Merrill asked.

"Ahh, I really didn't get a good look, but if I saw a picture of something similar. Maybe I could identify one." Shepard said.

They didn't notice Hawke walk in despite the warrior's armor clanking. "Well that's interesting," Hawke commented. Shepard nodded as she walked in. "What about your armor and weapons. I've never seen anything like that."

"Well, it works like most armor I guess, protect you from enemy fire and helps during close quarters." Shepard said looking down her own armor, "Our weapons fire projectiles. It works like a crossbow suppose only better."

"Mind what you say about Bianca," Varric said patting his crossbow.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"His crossbow," Fenris answered and took a sip of his wine.

"Well they are impressive, but what about your magic?" Anders interrupted earning a scowl from Hawke, "The way you flew at that abomination. It was incredible. I have never seen another mage do that."

"Ahh," Shepard shifted uncomfortably, especially after a glare from Fenris. Her biotics never drew this much attention even before she joined the alliance. "Well, there isn't much I can say other than that I can't summon fire or ice, but.. well I can't really explain without going into details like element zero, mass effect, and dark matter. Hell, I can barely understand it myself." Her accent started to show which only happened when she was nervous. Being nervous was not normal for Shepard and was state that she preferred her enemies to be in.

"Ok, I sorry if I made you uncomfortable. How do your people treat your… biotics." Anders said trying to sound out the word.

"Just like everyone else I guess, but the military loves to try and recruit biotics because our powers and stick us in platoons as support and special operations. They even give incentives to get biotics to join up," Anders jaw dropped at what Shepard described.

"That sounds amazing. I wish it were like that here." Shepard gave Anders a confused look.

"You said that your mages are sent the circle on the way here. That the Templars are in charge of watching over the circle." Shepard hoped Anders elaborate.

Anders' face became dark, "The Templars take us when we are children and lock us up. They do all sorts of terrible things to us. One day they will face justice."

His voice was sounded deeper and less controlled, "Ok, touchy subject, let's move on to something else. Ash you got any questions?"

"Can you help us get back? I mean, there is a way right?" Ashley said.

Merrill rubbed her chin, "There might be a way if we can find another obelisk like the one you mentioned. I will have to do some research. Perhaps there is another obelisk somewhere in Thedas." The elf was not as ditsy as she looked, Shepard noted.

"I will help as well," Anders said. Shepard nodded and looked at Hawke.

"In the meantime we could pull our weight by helping you out whenever you need us." Shepard drank form her mug waiting for her response.

Hawke sat there thinking about what Shepard offered, "Alright, you can help. In fact there is a gang in Lowtown that needs wiping out. Want in?"

Shepard nodded, but Ashley spoke, "Thank God, I need an outlet for my frustration, and being stuck here has done me no favors."

This made Shepard chuckle, "What Ash, are you starting to miss the reapers?"

"Of course not," Ashley said looking at her mug.

"Get you things then, we're going to have some fun," Hawke said standing up.

**…**

Hawke wasn't entirely wrong. Ashley was having a little fun as they started slaughtering bandits. Ashley finally had the chance the use her CQC training. The gang was a pushover she dodged and weaved through out the crowd slicing with her omni-blade. She waved the electrowhip above her head and whipped the nearest bandit. The shock made his armor sizzle and he dropped dead. She loosened it and continued to test out her new weapon. It was like riding a bike, a very dangerous bike that could wrap around your leg and send volts of electricity through anyone unlucky enough. She remembered when her father told her and her sisters that they were going to learn hand to hand combat and self-defense. It was practical, until he said he wanted them to specialize with a melee weapon of some sort. How Ashley learned to use the whip she would never know. _Sometimes your weapon chooses you. _Her father's voice rang in her head.

Abby of course, took it much farther than the rest of her sisters. Going to renaissance fairs and fake balls, she could only wonder what Abby would have thought of all this. Hopefully she and Shepard would get back home. She hoped they wouldn't be stuck here forever.

A gang member charged under guard and attempted to stab her only to have a blue blur stop slice his head off. Ashley mentally thanked Shepard and continued to fight the gang alongside Hawke and her friends. Fenris lit up like a Christmas tree and began walking through opponents. Ashley was surprised. The elven man did not seem to like mages yet had magical abilities himself. Perhaps there was more to it.

As the last bandit fell Isabella started going through their pockets. Ashley noticed that Varric walked approaching her. "Nice whip Sparkles. You seem to be adjusting well to Kirkwall."

"Well what can I say, this stuff is small time compared to what we just dealt with back home." Ashley shrugged, and noticed Shepard was talking with Hawke about something in the distance.

She didn't hear Isabella whisper to Varric, "I bet those two were an item once. I bet you two sovereigns."

"Rivaini, I know I'll regret this but I think I'll take that bet." Varric said.

Ashley approached at the same time Fenris did. He nodded to her seeming impressed, "You handled yourself well. Like someone who has seen battle before."

"All true, I had my fair share, but Shepard on the other hand, let's just say that she gave her life to the war effort." _Figuratively and literally, she thought. _ He watched Shepard closely like she would do something like start killing people randomly. "What is it with you, why do you seem to hate mages so much? Not that Shepard is a mage, but yet you still seem suspicious."

Fenris glared at Ashley, "Not all mages can control their power, they give in to blood magic and keep slaves when not locked up." The distain in his voice was clear. Fenris' hate did not stem from simple racism or jealousy, it was deeper. Ashley would have to ask more questions about this place when she had the chance, maybe not all the mages where as innocent as Anders claimed.

Whatever Hawke and Shepard were talking about seemed to be over with as they walked over to them, "Well Ash, It seems Hawke here, has offered us a place to stay at her place."

"Really, you trust us that much?" Ashley asked seeming a bit suspicious.

"I got a good feeling about the two of you so, why not? It would be better than the Hanged Man wouldn't it?"

"She's got you there, Ash. Besides you'll get your own room." Ashley wouldn't say no to that.

"Well, I wouldn't have sleep over your snoring then will I?" Ashley said with a smirk.

"I don't snore," Shepard crossed her arms.

"I wish EDI were her then she could play it over your omni-tool." Ashley chuckled at Shepard's scowl.

"Anyway," Hawke said, "I was wondering why you didn't use those crossbows of yours. They seem to come in handy in a scape."

Shepard shrugged, "Limited ammunition, besides we should save it for the big stuff, you know, like dragons and abominations."

"Don't forget, walking copses, tal-vashoth, and giant spiders," Hawke quipped.

"Giant spiders, just how big are we talking here?" Ashley asked sounding a little worried.

"I don't know, about as high as my waist and the length of Cerby my mabari," Hawke said gesturing with her hands.

Ashley gulped. Shepard chuckled, "When did you get so wary of spiders Ash?"

"The rachni," Ashley said and Shepard stopped chuckling.

"I see you point," Shepard changed the subject, "So Hawke, we are ready to go. We didn't bring much when we were stuck here."

"Where is your house anyway?" Ashley asked.

"Hightown," Hawke said as she walked up the stairs. Ashley and Shepard stopped both looking at the very long stairs leading up to Hightown.

"I take back everything I ever said about elevators being way too slow," Shepard said as she started to climb up.

"Skipper, I think I have to agree with you on that." Ashley said following Shepard.

Hawke looked back, "What are you two talking about."

"We'll explain when we reach the top and regained our breath." Shepard said.

**…**

Hawke was surprised how the two reacted when confronted with stairs. In fact when Sherpard reached the top, she turned around the faced the harbor and lifted her arms into the air. "Really Skipper, you're doing the Rocky pose," Ashley said panting a little.

Hawke had no idea what they were talking about but waited patiently while they caught their breath, which didn't take too long. They walked through the market. The stalls were closed for the night. When they finally reached the mansion, Shepard and Ashley stood there taking it in. The white stone and vines growing around it made it seem ancient. The Amell crest was embroidered om red shields and decorated the white stone. The size of the Mansion itself also might have played a factor.

"Big Place," Ashley said impressed. Shepard just nodded.

"Tourists" Hawke sighed as she walked through the front door.


End file.
